Another Kish and Ichigo love story
by Power-of-all
Summary: Kish was heart broken by Ichigo's rejection, but what happens when he demands an explanation? Read and find out.


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**I'm not really sure how to say this, but I'll try. This story is not something to read if your looking for a happy or carefree story.**

* * *

"MY HEART!" Kish cried out in terrible pain. It felt like his heart was about to rip itself right out of his chest. "The pain...the endless PAIN!" Kish yelled again, kicking his feet in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

"Ichigo....why? WHY!" Kish screamed, tears in his eyes. "Why don't you love me?!?" Kish sobbed, breaking down and crying. The pain never left his chest, but crying seemed to sooth the ache.

Kish curled up into a ball and lied there, crying. He had no idea how long he was there, but it wasn't until morning that he finally stopped. Looking around, he realized that he had no idea where he was. Wiping the remaining tears off his face, he started to walk around.

Kish came to the park that Ichigo had rejected him time and time again. Kish looked and saw the very same spot she had crushed his love. Remembering, it caused his heart to feel like it was being squeezed by a fist, causing him immense pain.

_**The previous day...**_

"_Get off me Kish!" Ichigo cried out as Kish hugged her._

"_Come on kitten, you know we belong together! After all, I love you!" Kish said happily._

"_But I don't love you Kish!" Ichigo yelled, pushing Kish away. Kish stood there dumbstruck._

"_What do you mean?" Kish asked, confused._

_Ichigo walked up to Kish and yelled into his face, "I don't love you Kish, and I NEVER will!" With that, Ichigo whirled around and walked away._

_**Back to now...**_

"ICHIGO!" Kish screamed, falling to his knees, holding his hand over his heart. The pain had returned. "WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" Kish yelled, hitting the ground with his free hand.

"I've only loved you. Why won't you love me?" Kish asked, sobbing now.

"Because, I had another love." Ichigo said from behind Kish.

The pain suddenly vanished as Kish got up off the ground, turned around and ran to Ichigo. "I don't care about that! I just want you to return my love..." Kish begged, his eye filling with tears as Ichigo averted her eyes away from Kish.

"I can't..." Ichigo began before gasping as Kish grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you feel nothing towards me!" Kish said, angry.

Ichigo's eyes wavered as she said sadness, "I don't feel ANYTHING for you."

Kish's hands fell off her shoulders and he looked at the ground.

Ichigo turned around and began to walk away when Kish said softly, "you lied."

Ichigo looked at him, and was surprised to see him walking towards her. "You lied. What are you afraid of? Afraid to tell me you love me?" Kish asked, his eyes pinning her in place.

"I didn't lie..." Ichigo began before Kish reached her and kissed her.

Kish closed his eyes and felt his heart lift up as Ichigo cautiously returned the kiss. No struggling, no fighting, nothing like that. No, she was returning the love he was giving.

When they broke apart, Ichigo looked at Kish and then fell to her knees, crying. Kish gently picked her up and hugged her. "Why don't you want to admit your love for me?" Kish whispered into her ear.

"I'm afraid." Ichigo said, sobbing.

"Afraid of what?" Kish asked, concerned.

"Afraid you'll do what Masaya did." Ichigo said, burying her face in Kish's shoulder.

"What did he do to you?" Kish questioned, white hot anger starting to build up in his body.

"He...he left me for someone else." Ichigo cried, then let her pain flood out by crying on Kish's shoulder.

Kish did nothing but let her cry. He wanted ABSOLUTE revenge against Masaya for hurting Ichigo this much, but he decided that she needed him to stay where he was. After half an hour, Ichigo's crying finally subsided, and she looked into Kish's golden eyes as she said softly, "I now know how you feel Kish. The pain...it's endless and always there. I'm afraid that I drove you away from me. I'm afraid you hate me now."

Kish looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes and said gently, "I would never have left you, even though you rejected me. I could never hate you." With that, Kish picked up Ichigo into his arms and gently carried her home. When they came into the house, Ichigo's parents didn't ask who Kish was or why he was there. The let Kish pass unopposed as he carried Ichigo up to her room.

Kish put Ichigo on her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Ichigo..." Kish began before Ichigo stopped him by shaking her head.

"I know that I can never expect or even ask you to forgive me for causing the pain I just felt, but I want to ask you something." Ichigo said softly.

"What is it?" Kish asked gently, looking into her eyes.

"Will you...will you allow me to love you?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

Kish smiled and came over to her. He brushed a stray hair from her forehead and kissed her gently on the lips. "The question really is do you love me?" Kish asked.

Ichigo looked into Kish's eyes as she said, "Yes, I love you." With that, she kissed Kish and Kish returned it with equal passion.

* * *

**Well, not exactly a sad ending, but somehow I feel sad. Please review. Thanks. I feel sad for some reason...**


End file.
